


Counterparts

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Dark Poe Dameron, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Slow Burn, dark husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Poe Dameron’s life in the First Order is uprooted when Kylo Ren joins them.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Counterparts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed it.

The first time that Poe Dameron met Kylo Ren proper, it was after he had apparently killed Ren, the Leader of the Knights. Poe couldn’t say what exactly he expected, if he was to be perfectly honest. Was he expecting a monster? Someone like what he had heard about Ren, even though the new Leader of the Knights was young? Twenty-three, Poe heard. Poe himself was twenty-six years old, and he was already wondering what the new Master of the Knights was like. 

It was Brendol Hux that led Kylo Ren around, giving him an informal sort of tour. Poe could already feel...something probing in his mind. Something. It didn’t seem like something cruel, though, something invasive. Instead, Poe thought, it seemed like something curious. Something wondering. 

”These are our pilots,” Brendol said. Stars, there was something about his voice that really did make Poe want to strangle him, though he thought better of it. “Commander Poe Dameron is our best pilot in the First Order.”

Poe stepped forward, looking Kylo in the eye, struck by how _tall_ Kylo really was. Not like a giant, but pretty impressive nonetheless. Poe was short, he knew that, but he was still overwhelmed by how tall the guy really was. 

“Is that so?” Kylo said. Poe couldn’t say he liked his voice. It sounded bizarre, unnatural, underneath that stupid mask. He sounded like he was talking through a filter. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

”I didn’t do it alone,” Poe said. “I had a good team. Jessika Pava, Zorii Bliss, Snap Wexley...”

Kylo tilted his head. Poe couldn’t help but think he looked like a curious kath hound. “At least your...humility balances out everything else.”

Poe didn’t know whether to be flattered or insulted. 

”If you may,” Brendol said, “You could give Kylo Ren a demonstration of your abilities. Later, perhaps.”

“It would be interesting, at least,” Kylo said. He cast a look at Poe that Poe couldn’t read behind the mask. Poe could only assume he was making a double take. Why was he looking at Poe like he was trying to make sure he was real? 

Poe was still unsettled long after Kylo left. He was relieved, he thought, when Kylo left; he doubted that he could really take this. 

”Oh, brilliant,” Snap said sarcastically. “Just what we need. An annoyingly smug Vader clone.”

”Not like the previous Ren was any better,” Poe said. 

“Point taken,” Snap said. A sigh. “If we have to work with this guy, we’re really in for a bad time...”

***

Poe got to show off his talents, at least, later to Kylo Ren. It was something that he had perfected over the years, ever since his father had left for the First Order and taken a then-eight-year-old Poe with him. (It was easy for his father to do, after a mission Poe’s mother went on ended badly. And Snoke had seemed to understand. Seemed to) Even maneuvering his TIE fighter through the star-studded darkness of space, Poe couldn’t help but think of his mother, and how she was very much with him as he piloted. The TIE fighter was agile, magnificent, and Poe could take pleasure in it. 

Eventually, he came back to the hangar, getting out of his TIE fighter and grinning, feeling elated despite the likelihood of Kylo Ren not being impressed. Jess clapped him on the shoulder. “Great job, Poe!”

”Thanks!” Poe smiled at her as he spoke. 

”Not bad at all,” Zorii said wryly. Of course, Poe knew Zorii; what some would mistake for simply being snarky was her way of caring. 

Poe, despite himself, looked over towards Kylo. Kylo’s head tilted, if slightly. “Impressive,” he said. "You have...skill.” His voice was softer than it was previously. Poe had to give him credit; he didn’t expect Kylo to compliment him — while still giving him that scrutiny. 

”Well, thanks,” Poe said. “It was...interesting to meet you.”

”Indeed.” A beat. “I have some flying experience myself. Perhaps we could...test ourselves?”

”If you want to,” Poe said. 

Kylo walked away, and it was there that Jess raised an eyebrow. “Well,” she said wryly, “Good thing it’s not a trap."

”It might not be,” Poe said. “He’s just...taken an interest for some reason.”

”Like I said,” Jess said, “Trap.”

”Traps can work both ways,” Zorii said. 

”True.” Poe sighed. It seemed that things had gotten more interesting, he’d say that. 

***

It was in Poe’s quarters that he told BB-8, his droid, what happened. BB-8 beeped curiously; ever since Kes had gotten Poe BB-8 as a gift for his ninth Naming Day, BB-8 had been a faithful companion.

”I dunno,” Poe said, “He seems a bit stuck-up. He could be mean, y’know. And he kept looking at me like he knew me somehow.” He sighed. “Guess I better be ready for when we...test ourselves.”

BB-8 beeped in agreement, adding in his beeping language that if Kylo did anything to humiliate Poe, BB-8 would teach him a lesson. 

”That’s sweet of you, BB-8,” Poe said, smiling. “But I can handle myself.”

BB-8 beeped, a bit concerned. 

”Really.”

After all, it wasn’t like Poe would have to work very often with Kylo. Except in stuff like space battles. He could get through this. He hoped. 


End file.
